When Hanyou's turn childrenish
by Sugi Komadori
Summary: *complete!*inu-yasha is turned into a three year old, and kagome has to take care of him! (rated for language) Hurry and read, it's KAWAII
1. Childrenish isn't a word

When Hanyous turn Childrenish  
  
Disclaimer: this is going out for all the chapters! I DON'T OWN IT WHAA!  
  
Author's notes: this is my first fanfic I'm posting! I've written a bunch more so you should be expecting those sooner or later!  
  
Chapter one- childrenish isn't a word.  
  
Kagome was starting to get annoyed with Inu-yasha; yet again he was not letting her return to her time.  
  
"Please Inu-yasha, it's only for three days, I promise I'll come back!"  
  
"NO!" Inu-yasha huffed as he grabbed Kagome's wrist. Kagome stared him straight in the eye, and then a look of pure evil crossed her face.  
  
"Inu-yasha....SIT!"  
  
Inu-yasha slammed to the ground as Kagome sped off towards the bone eater's well. She sighed deeply, she really hated treating Inu-yasha like that, but sometimes he really deserved it.  
  
~*~   
  
Inu-yasha lay in the forest for a while, watching the shadows grow, and a chill ran down his back. Someone was watching him. But he didn't know who.  
  
A breeze drifted by him and he turned in alarm and saw----  
  
~*~ Kagome was about to jump into the well when he heard a blood-curdling scream off towards the forest. She shivered, Wait a minute.that sounds like.INU-YASHA!!! Without another thought she ran towards the scream.  
  
~*~ Sango, Miroku, and Shippou sat enjoying some tea and soup that Kaede made when a horrible scream came from the forest, making birds fly up into the sky, the person screaming screamed in pain, agony, surprise, and regret. The three exchanged looks and went off running into the forest.  
  
~*~ Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kagome all arrived at the path of earth that Inu-yasha used to be standing at about the same time. They all looked around in wonder, looking for whoever could be the source of the horrible scream. All they saw was.nothing.  
  
"Eh, Kagome-Chan, what do you suppose was the source of that scream?" Sango asked, approaching Kagome. Kirara suddenly started to growl upon Sango's shoulder and her tails twitched dangerously.  
  
"What is it Kirara?" Kagome asked hesitantly as some bushes began to rustle off to her left. Kagome walked closer to the bush.  
  
"Kagome-Sama, do not go near that bush, it could be a demon!" Miroku warned her.  
  
Kagome didn't listen as she moved the bush aside to show a little boy that was smaller then Shippou. She picked the little silver haired boy up, he wore a red kimono, that was way too big for him, and he wore a sword just his size at his hip. He had little dog-ears and long hair. His eyes were closed, as if he were knocked out.  
  
She stared at him in wonder, "inu.Inu-yasha!!??" she asked in alarm, as if on cue the boys eyes fluttered open and he stared at Kagome, then smiled.  
  
"Hello, are you my friend?" he asked innocently as he hugged Kagome instantly. Kagome stood there, frozen to the spot, there is no way this can be inu-yasha, he's too.cute.and friendly, plus he's smaller then Shippou!  
  
"Kagome-Sama, who is that?" Inu-yasha's ears perked up at the mention of Kagome's name and he grinned widely.  
  
The little boy looked over Kagome's shoulder and hugged her tighter, "they scary me."  
  
Kagome held the boy gingerly, "What's your name?"  
  
The boy blinked and stared for a few moments, as if searching his brain for the answer, "My name.is Inu-yasha!" the boy smiled as everyone stared at him with amazement and utter disbelief.  
  
"This is unbelievable, Inu-yasha has some how turned himself into a little boy.this is certainly the work of some very powerful demon or priestess."  
  
"Demon.why would someone turn Inu-yasha into a child," Kagome asked, confused she turned her attention to Inu-yasha, "How did this happen Inu- yasha?"  
  
"What happen? I'm only thwee and a half years old Kagome-San, that's your name wight? Can I call you Kagome-San?" Inu-yasha smiled angelically. ((AN// ooooo can't you see how cute this little guy is?))  
  
Shippou stared, "Hard to believe Inu-yasha was ever like that."  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, with his kimono slipping off his shoulders, but his sword had shrunk as well. And his rosary was still in place on his neck. She sighed.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara I need you all to try and find a cure for this. I'll stay here and watch.um.Inu-yasha and you set out in search, get as much information as you possibly can!"  
  
They nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.  
  
Shippou walked in silence for a while, then he dared to say, "Inu-yasha is cool when he's childrenish."  
  
Miroku sighed and nodded, but Sango pointed out, "Childrenish isn't a word, Shippou-Chan, don't you mean to say childish?"  
  
"No." Shippou said but shrugged it off, "What if Inu-yasha is stuck like that? What will happen?"  
  
"He'll have to grow up again, and maybe he'll be nicer with plenty of love," Miroku nodded as it seemed he was talking to himself, "Yes.that will do nicely."  
  
"Houshi-Sama, We'll be able to change Inu-yasha back, it couldn't be that hard, let's go ask Kaede, she might have some answers."  
  
~*~  
Kagome walked silently through the woods heading towards the village, "Maybe Kaede will know what happened."  
Inu-yasha trotted silently behind her, occasionally tripping over his own feet or a tree root, or maybe his pants, considering he was smaller then the pants.  
"Kagome-san," he whimpered, tugging on she socks, she blushed knowing that if Inu-yasha had his personality back, he'd be screaming at her.and looking up her skirt for that matter, "Kagome-San, wait, I can't walk as fast as you."  
Kagome looked down and watched Inu-yasha's eyes turn a sudden glassy texture, his golden amber eyes filling with tears that had yet to be shed. He whimpered and began to sniff.  
Kagome smiled and picked up the hanyou and smiled widely, "SO CUTE!" Inu-yasha sat there totally confused as to why she was happy he was about to cry.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: YES! I have successfully posted the first chapter!! Go me! ^_^ does the happy dance! 


	2. Adventures in the village

Chapter two- Adventures in the village  
  
Author's notes: I think they should have a category for cuteness so instead of this being a romance/ humor fic it would be romance/ cuteness fic!! Don't you think, come on I know you all agree with me!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome finally made it to the hut of Kaede. Kagome had ended up carrying the small child as he snuggled up against Kagome and sucked his thumb lovingly.  
  
Kaede met them at the doorway and looked at Inu-yasha in her arms, she coked an eyebrow and started grinning in an un-Kaede like manner. She started nudge Kagome in the side and wink at her constantly. Kagome was getting a little confused.  
  
"Kagome, you dog you!" Kaede laughed at the horrified face Kagome was sporting. She would have dropped Inu-yasha if he hadn't had a death grip on her shirt.  
  
"What!?!?!" she screamed awakening the small hanyou who, in turn, started to cry adding to the noise, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAEDE-BABA!"  
  
The old woman smiled like a moron and winked yet again, "Kagome, you did a good job of hiding that belly of yours, how did Inu-yasha take the fact he was a father?"  
  
Kagome's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets and she sweat dropped in numerous places, "."  
  
Kaede made some tutting noises with her tongue and brought Kagome inside, "Lady Kagome you'd think that you of all people would tell me of all people instead of hiding your pregnancy."  
  
"Kaede use your brain, see this child, he's three!"  
  
"Ah, so when ye were on top of each other after the battle with Yura you really were doing something!" Kaede smiled like she'd just won the lottery, not that she knew what that was.  
  
"What? Kaede, I did not do---That with Inu-yasha, get your mind out of the gutter!"  
  
"Gutter.what is this gutter of which you speak?" Kaede asked.  
  
Serious sweat dropping on Kagome's part, "Kaede-baba, this isn't my or Inu-yasha's child, this IS Inu-yasha, look at him, the ears, hair, the claws, THE EYES for crying out loud!"  
  
"Where is the child?" Kaede asked. The two women suddenly dawned into realization; they both went scrambling around looking for the young child who was known as Inu-yasha.  
  
Screams from beyond the walls of the hut made Kagome dash out the door and Kaede wobble along as any old woman would. Inu-yasha sat on a roof swinging his feet back and forth and throwing rocks at villagers.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply glad that the little guy was okay and then snapped out of it marching up to the hanyou and scowling as he chucked an extremely large rock at Miroku who'd just arrive with Shippou and Sango moments before.  
  
"Inu-yasha! Get down here, NOW!" Kagome stamped her foot and the little hanyou looked at her with big golden eyes that were tearing up.  
  
".?" The little hanyou stood up and started to climb back down, still with the big teary eyes.  
  
"That face isn't going to work with me young man!" Kagome said marching straight ahead into 'mother mode' as Mrs. Higurashi would call it.  
  
The hanyou soon stood before her, he looked at his feet and the ground as if something was on the ground and was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his life. He mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome warned the hanyou with the tone in her voice that she wasn't going to let him off easy.  
  
"Sowwie Kagome-San," he whimpered as he fiddled with his clawed fingers and a little thread in his kimono that had strung loose from the design.  
  
That's when Shippou decided that he liked Inu-yasha as a three year old and tackled him from the behind, squealing with laughter.  
  
Inu-yasha wasn't expecting that so he quickly turned and started to giggle rolling around with the kitsune.  
  
Kagome forgot about punishment and leaned against the hut to watch the little kids play together. She was happy for Shippou; he actually had someone his age to play with.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, did you find anything?" Sango asked as she came to stand beside her, watching Kirara play with the kids.  
  
"No, I never asked her, she thought Inu-yasha was my son," Kagome shrugged as if this was ridiculous, but deep down Kagome wouldn't mind baring Inu-yasha's pup.  
  
"Kagome-Chan, it does look like he's yours with the way you were holding and scolding him. And, he looks like Inu-yasha, so it's easy to assume that Inu-yasha is your son."  
  
Miroku decided at that time that it was time to crack up and clutch his stomach. Major Miroku bashing and sweat droppings accur.  
  
Inu-yasha, Shippou, and Kirara watched as an elder was beaten to a bloody pulp. Kirara and Shippou watched with mild interest, having seen this happen many times before.  
  
Inu-yasha, however, was watching as if his life depended on it. He started to grin evilly as Miroku got multiple bumps on his head.  
  
Kagome noticed this and ran to him and picked him up, blocking his view, "If you see that stuff at an early age you'll turn out like that when you're older!" 


	3. nightmares for a hanyou

Chapter three- nightmares for a hanyou  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Inu-yasha and sadly not the three year old either  
  
~*~ ::Kagome's point of view::  
  
Inu-yasha still grinned evilly hours after I got him away from the village. I figured that when he was older he liked the forest a lot better then the huts that the village provided.  
  
Sango and Miroku had stayed back in the village to prevent the villagers from chasing me because I held the 'rock-throwing demon'. Despite the evil grin Inu-yasha now sported as frequently as he was 'sat' when he was 'older' he still looked fairly innocent, though I couldn't really convince the villagers.  
  
Kirara and Shippou trailed behind me as I held Inu-yasha, preventing him from doing something completely evil. We passed the old well and the god tree and Inu-yasha's eyes grew bigger as he looked down the well.  
  
"Kagome-San, this well smells like you," Inu-yasha said as he poked it. I had set him down because he was squirming way too much for my liking. When he poked it he giggled as a little boy would giggle and I had to refrain from bursting out laughing imagining a grown Inu-yasha giggling.  
  
Shippou and Kirara dozed beside one another as the sun set into the west and I pulled out miniature sleeping bags that were oh-so-helpfully inside my large backpack which Inu-yasha was very interested in.  
  
I sighed deeply, "Kagome-San, why's you sighing?" I looked at the hanyou with the bad langage skills and smile faintly.  
  
"Nothing, Inu-yasha, I just am thinking."  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked innocently. I sighed again, three- year-olds have more curiosity then cats.  
  
"I'm thinking about how I'm going to get a close friend to come back," I say to him, trying to explain what happened to him without really explaining it. I didn't want to worry him, not that he'd really understand.  
  
It's hard to believe but I actually missed him calling me 'wench' or 'bitch', I miss having a reason to 'sit' him. When he's this small I'd feel guilty sitting him. I sigh yet again.  
  
Inu-yasha's little dog-ears flatten, "Kagome-san your sighing is scaring my ears, see, they disappeared."  
  
I giggle as I reach out and pat Inu-yasha's head like he's a dog, which technically he's more of a puppy. He looks up at me with innocent eyes that I simply adore.  
  
I stand up and start to walk over to Shippou with a blanket just his size but I'm stopped by the clawed hand of Inu-yasha.  
  
"What is it Inu-yasha?" Irritation mixed in with my concern. He only looks at me and giggles, I sigh and pull out one of those inflatable mattresses that you take camping sometimes, it was a little small for me so I decided that it would be the perfect size for my three companions.  
  
I lean down and push Inu-yasha slightly out of the way and blow into the air hole, the thing begins to inflate slowly. I start to run out of breath but keep going.  
  
Suddenly Inu-yasha's little head pops up in front of me. I jump in surprise and the little guy sits on my head.  
  
"Inu-yasha I'm kind of busy so do you mind-" But I didn't finish because Inu-yasha hopes off my head and lands on the mattress and goes flying.  
  
"BOUNCY!" He giggles and I curse under my breath before running after him, "It's bouncy Kagome-San."  
  
I run after the airborne midget, trying to keep my eye on him and to not trip over roots and tiny bushes.  
  
Inu-yasha lands gracefully and starts twirling around in circles giggling madly as he dodges my attempts to pick him up, "catch me if you can Kagome-San."  
  
I sigh in irritation and manage to tackle the hanyou, "you're worse then when you're older!"  
  
He just looks at me like I just said the funniest thing in the world and I feel like screaming at him for not being a normal innocent child.  
  
I start to walk back and then I hear whimpering behind me, figuring it's Inu-yasha wanting attention I turn and look at him, eyebrow raised awaiting him to say whatever it is he wants to say.  
  
He crawls up to me like a baby who doesn't know how to walk yet and he tugs on my sock so that it falls down slightly. I sigh in frustration and am about to lean down and pull it up when I see he's already done it for me. He's smoothing out the crinkles in the sock so that it looks perfect, he looks up at me with approval in his eyes.  
  
After the sock is perfect in his eyes he stands up, reaching my knees barely, he looks up with pleading eyes and arms raised towards the sky, his lower lip trembles and he whispers, "Up."  
  
I giggle and pick up the little guy and he smiles innocently at me, "Kagome-San has pwetty haiw," he whispers quietly as he touches my locks of hair, "soft and pretty."  
  
Even if he was just a three year old, that still made me feel good inside, that was the first compliment that he's given me in a long time, the last time I remember a compliment coming from inu-yasha's lips was when he first turned human and said that I smelled nice.  
  
He then yanks my hair and screech in surprise and pain, "Ow, don't do that Inu-yasha!"  
  
He lets go of my hair and sticks his thumb in his mouth, "sowwie Kagome-San."  
  
He yawns softly and snuggles against me, "Me sweepy now Kagome-San, goodynight."  
  
I brush the bangs from his face and whisper in his ear, "Good night," His ears twitch towards me but he doesn't move.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about two hours after Inu-yasha feel asleep in my arms and he would squirm every so often.  
  
Shippou and Kirara had returned to the village leaving him and me alone, not that I could DO anything with a hanyou who's THREE YEARS OLD!  
  
"Mommy . . . It's cold . . .why are we in cave . . . . . . . . Mommy come back . . .. I've been here for days . . . ." Inu-yasha mumbled as he twisted and turned in his sleep.  
  
I felt my eyes water up, "Inu-yasha?" i asked timidly not wanting to awaken him, I put my hand on his forehead and he seemed to snuggle into it, his body inching farther and farther up as he rested his head in the crock of my neck If only her were older . . . WAIT I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!  
  
I sat in silence as I rested a hand on his head for the rest of the night, him getting closer and closer to me.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes: Hey first review was sent in by Arsenal, Thankies!!! You should feel proud, my very first reviewer!  
  
And to answer your review: Thank you I'm so glad you like it, I was afraid it would be a bust. And isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen!!???  
  
Ying-Jin Hu: here's the next chappie!  
  
Kit: I'm so glad you like my story idea, ^_^ 


	4. more chaos ensues, poor kagome

Chapter four- more chaos ensues, poor Kagome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inu-yasha's co.  
  
Author's notes: **sniff** you guys are way too good to me ^_^ I'm not really sure where this fic. Is going so if you, my wonderful reviewers, wouldn't mind dropping some reviews and ideas I would totally love it ^_^ **gives them all Inu-yasha plushies of their choice** R+R!!  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke to see that Inu-yasha was no longer in her arms and she wondered if it was dream, she stood up and looked around, "Inu-yasha? Hello?"  
  
Muffled giggles could be heard and Kagome looked around searching for the troublemaking hanyou.  
  
She started to walk towards the god tree when he heard more muffled giggles coming from her backpack. She raised an eyebrow and sighed so deeply she started to turn purple.  
  
"Inu-yasha, what are you doing?" She asked softly as she poked the backpack, but no giggles came from it, "Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Kagome-San, I can't breath!" Came his muffled voice, which sounded strained. Kagome's eyes widened as she started to basically rip the backpack to shreds to find the little hanyou whom she felt responsible for.  
  
She opened a flap that was suppose to hold her clothing when something came bouncing out of the back pack wearing her pajamas and a skirt on it's head. She sweat dropped and stared at Inu-yasha as he pranced around in his three year old form and singing some unknown tune.  
  
Oh yes, she thought, This is going to be a long......Long........Long day  
  
The hanyou stopped his singing and dancing momentarily to look at Kagome with big golden eyes and smiled from ear to ear (or at least where his ears WOULD be).  
  
Kagome sighed deeply yet again (she's been doing that a lot lately hasn't she now?) and picked up the hanyou.  
  
She was about to go back to the village when she heard chuckling behind her, she turned slowly to see the one person she really didn't need to see right now.  
  
Sessho-muro.....  
  
Kagome groaned, cursing her luck, "Oh what are you doing here?" she nearly screamed at him, in turn, he raised an eyebrow and continued chuckling.  
  
"So, human girl you've finally mated with my scum of a brother?" Sessho-muro asked coldly eyeing the prancing hanyou who'd somehow escaped my arms.  
  
Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her skull and would have bashed that bastard's face in if she hadn't known he was a youkai. She clenched her fists, first Kaede then his own brother?!?!?!?! This was going to be a long day.  
  
"Well, where is the unlucky father anyway, I need to take that sword of his," Sessho-muro sniffed, searching for his brother's scent, "He's close why the hell is he---"  
  
Sessho-muro, however, didn't finish because he lowered his gaze and saw a midget demon with dog-ears hugging his leg. He raised an elegant eyebrow and looked about ready to kick the poor unsuspecting hanyou who seemed engrossed in glomping his way older brother.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled at his brother and scurried up his leg and clung onto his tail, "hewwo! My name's Inu-yasha, whose you?"  
  
Sessho-muro stared at Inu-yasha with a look of pure disgust on his face, but Inu-yasha continued to hug his brother, completely oblivious, he started whistle and swing around Sessho-muro using his tail. Sessho-muro sweat dropped, not expecting that at all.  
  
Kagome face faulted, not expecting inu-yasha's behavior and defiantly not expecting the great Sessho-muro sweat dropping of all things. She snapped back to realty when she saw the lord holding  
  
Inu-yasha by his foot and swinging him around like a rag doll, Inu-yasha squealed with delight and started laughing happily.  
  
Kagome gasped, "Sessho-muro leave him alone!"  
  
He smirked and released Inu-yasha sending him flying towards Kagome, "I shall return when my brother is not cowardly and comes to face me, next time, however, your son won't be as fortunate, please help him refrain from touching me ever again."  
  
Kagome stared in wide fascination as the cold youkai walked off into the forest and disappeared.  
  
Kagome ran over to where Inu-yasha had landed and kneeled near him, he looked at him with a huge grin, "Can the big man come back and play with me, I liked his fluffy thingy."  
  
"No, Inu-yasha I don't want you doing that ever again, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Inu-yasha looks hurt as he timidly hugs Kagome and he tries to hold back his tears, "I'm sowwie Kagome-San, I promise."  
  
"Ah how touching." Came a cool, icy voice behind Kagome. Her first thought was that Sessho-muro had changed his mind so she turned slowly and gasped.  
  
Standing before her was someone far worse then Sessho-muro.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
~*~*  
  
OH! Cliffhanger, my very first one! Go me, go me, it's my first cliffhanger. Though tiny, I don't care, and now to answer everyone's reviews so far in one response:  
  
Yes I know Kaede is really creepy, yes I am continuing the story, and yes INUYASHA IS SO KAWAII!! 


	5. Inuyasha meets Naraku

Chapter five- Inu-yasha meets Naraku  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha or co.  
  
~*~  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Naraku smirked from beneath his baboon pelt and beside him stood the dead priestess Kikyo. Kagome felt her heart leap into her throat as she saw the two figures. A baby Inu-yasha didn't stand a chance against both of them together!  
  
Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts at a slight giggling beside her, Inu- yasha as laughing? That didn't make any sense.  
  
Naraku and Kikyo looked confused as well because they stared at the hanyou with bemused expressions. Naraku cleared his throat and Kikyo rocked gently back and forth on the balls of her feet.  
  
Naraku cleared his throat again before saying in an icy voice, "ahem, the hanyou child is suppose to fear me? Want to fix it?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow at his rude question which was more like a command with the sheer force behind it, Naraku started to rock in time with Kikyo. Kagome looked a little puzzled as the two rocked back in forth as if they were in a wave at a baseball park, not that they'd know what baseball is.  
  
Kagome leaned down and grabbed the sniggering hanyou who clutched his stomach, " . . .Inu-yasha what are you doing, stop it right now!"  
  
Inu-yasha continued to laugh and Naraku and Kikyo continued to rock. It was getting a little aggravating.  
  
"Kagome-San why's that guy wearing a monkey dress?" Inu-yasha managed to say between his chuckle attack.  
  
Kagome sweat dropped and would have face faulted but didn't want to hurt the hanyou she was holding.  
  
Kikyo let out a snort of laughter that was very un-Kikyo like and Naraku looked a little thrown aside by the strange question, "It isn't a monkey, child, it's a baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Monkey," Naraku practically screamed, "IT'S A MONKEY AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
  
Inu-yasha shrugged, "Whatever you say monkey boy."  
  
Naraku soon realized what he said and proceeded to hit his head against a near-by tree. He did this for minutes and Kikyo looked highly amused by the whole 'monkey or baboon' dispute.  
  
"The child is right Naraku," Kikyo sniffed, "Why a baboon? Do you think it's intimidating? Because it really isn't, its an albino baboon, what's so hostile about that, why not something like a lion cloak or a tiger, but a baboon? Really."  
  
Naraku huffed with his head through the tree, "Well excuse me but I like my baboon pelt."  
  
"Monkey," Inu-yasha said gleefully.  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Monkey," Naraku grinned thinking that he'd get the upper hand with the hanyou. Oh was he sadly mistaken.  
  
"Ok Monkey boy I'm so glad we agree," the hanyou burst into laughter as Naraku ran off to stick his head through another tree. Kagome felt bad for the trees.  
"STOP!" She yells at the swaying figures who stop at once and look at her with mild interest before continuing, much to Kagome's dismay. She picked up a nearby rock and threw it at Kikyo.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed happily and clapped his clawed fingers together as he watched the rock hit Kikyo right in the nose, "do it again!"  
  
"Why you little bitch!" Kikyo pulled out an arrow from nowhere, "we came here for one reason and one reason only, hand over Inu-yasha now!"  
  
Kagome sighed with relief, "I'm so glad you both understand that this is Inu-yasha, I mean his own brother didn't even know it was him and I---"  
  
Kagome stopped when she saw the startled look on Kikyo's face, "That child is Inu-yasha?"  
  
"DUH! Not you too!" Kagome felt like bashing her head into the tree along with Naraku. She shoved the hanyou in front of her and started flipping him in different angels.  
  
Kikyo watched with mild interest.  
  
"See the eyes, the hair, the ears, the claws, the fangs?" Kagome asked as she sported all the things she mentioned, "the sword which shrunk down to such a helpful size."  
  
"Don't be silly that is Inu-yasha's son," Kikyo sniffed.  
  
Kagome picked up another rock and threw it at Kikyo, knocking her unconscious, "stupid woman doesn't even recognize the man she supposedly loves, sheesh, and I could recognized the guy from when I first saw him come out of the bush!"  
  
Naraku suddenly reappeared with a bump on his head, much like the ones that Miroku had, "Ha! I the great and evilly feared baboon pelt wearing Naraku shall return and kill Inu-yasha."  
  
"Please tell me you know where he is?"  
  
"Of course you're holding him," Kagome would have shouted with joy until she remembered who it was that reconigized Inu-yasha, his greatest enemy, that can't be good.  
  
Naraku left without saying another word.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: so what do you all think? 


	6. Oh, Hi mom!

Chapter six- Oh.hi mom!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: last chapter was a little stupid, Kikyo and Naraku were totally OOC, but I'm not changing it because I thought it was funny, or maybe I'm just stupid, anyways enjoy chapter 6! Ying-lin hu Im so sorry I spelled your name wrong, I'm such a baka! (er did I write it right this time?)  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood in shock as Naraku disappeared and the chirping of birds and rustling of leaves could be heard once more. She felt a sudden chill run down her back and knew that only one thing could be done.  
  
She whipped up the hanyou and her yellow backpack and jumped into the well heading towards her time. Inu-yasha squealed with delight as the blue light surrounded them and sent her traveling to the other world.  
  
Inu-yasha still giggled as Kagome climbed out of the well with inu-yasha tucked under her arm. She grunted ever so often whenever he would jerk to the side suddenly making her bash her knee into the well.  
  
"I hope beyond hope that my mom isn't home Inu-yasha."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Shhhh," Kagome wanted to throw the hanyou more then anything but assured herself if he ever got back to normal he'd sit him a thousand times.  
  
Kagome walked up to her house located in the shrine, she tip toed up to the door and opened the door slowly only to discover that it made the loudest creaking noise she'd ever heard in her life. She groaned inwardly and continued moving hoping no one would notice.  
  
After moving for about five minutes very slowly and with nothing happening, Kagome smiled; maybe luck was with her today.  
  
Oh she spoke too soon.  
  
Because at that very moment Inu-yasha came bounding in and stared in wide fascination at all the kitchen devices. His eyes literally grew three times its normal size and he began to smile wickedly.  
  
He first discovered the refrigerator and was having one hell of a time opening it and closing it with strength that would normally rip the door of its hinges.  
  
"Kagome-San? What does this do?" Inu-yasha said holding up a toaster.  
  
"You cook food in it, Inu-yasha, don't touch it," Kagome said shaking her head and not noticing when Inu-yasha began sticking a fork into the toast slots.  
  
"Look Kagome-San I won!" Inu-yasha held up the toaster triumphantly with the fork lodged deep down into it. Kagome shrieked and snatched the toaster away from Inu-yasha, fear engraved into her calm face.  
  
"Never do that Inu-yasha!" Kagome nearly yelled at him. Inu-yasha's ears flattened to his head and he lowered his head sadly, making sniffing noises and sobs, "No! don't cry stop crying! NO CRYING!"  
  
Inu-yasha head shot up showing a delighted hanyou with no signs of him crying, Kagome mentally kicked herself, "Ok Kagome-San!"  
  
Kagome was about to yell at him some more when she heard movement upstairs, "oh no my mom was home!"  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?" came her mother's voice as she made her way down the staircase.  
  
"Err.yeah mom!" Kagome called, "ok Kagome think quickly what to do what to do?"  
  
Kagome turned to hide Inu-yasha and found that he was already gone, she shrugged it off deciding that the hanyou had wanted to hide in the first place, she just hoped that he wasn't making a ruckus. ((An: but everyone knows that he is!))  
  
Kagome's mom came into the kitchen and saw her daughter holding a toaster with a fork in it, "Kagome what on Earth were you doing down here?"  
  
Kagome blinked and then looked at the toaster, major sweat dropping occurs, "Oh nothing mom!" Kagome smiled as she tossed the toaster over her head and it landed in the kitchen sink that currently had water in it. The sparks flared and Kagome screeched in surprise hiding behind her mother and staring at the sink in bewilderment, "Sorry mom!"  
  
"That's ok Kagome that was an old toaster anyway, just don't go near it! Now where is that dog-eared friend of yours? Doesn't he come here to drag you back or something?"  
  
"Oh you mean Inu-yasha, he's-" Kagome stared as she saw Inu-yasha swinging on the lamp that was attached to the ceiling behind her mother. Her mother watched her carefully wondering what she's looking at, just as she was about to turn around Inu-yasha hoped away and the lamp came crashing to the floor. Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi shrieked in shock/surprise.  
  
"How odd that lamp was brand new, well, come now Kagome come into the living room and we'll fold some laundry together."  
  
"That's fine mom I-" Her mother shot her a look and Kagome quickly closed her mouth.  
  
The two women folded laundry but one of them kept sending warning glances at everything in the room, searching for a certain hanyou who wasn't making her day any easier. She mentally slapped herself for not tying the kid to stick in the front yard.  
  
"Kagome, you seem a little distracted, your putting your underwear in Souta's pile," Mrs. Higurashi eyed her daughter suspiciously, "Is something the matter Kagome dear?"  
  
"What? No, everything's fine there isn't any little miniature hanyou running around on top of the fireplace!" Kagome screamed as she tore her eyes away from the fireplace where a little hanyou was, in fact, dancing along the edge jumping over the pictures of Souta and Kagome as babies and such.  
  
On impulse the mother turned to see that the fireplace was perfectly fine and that no hanyou was dancing along the edges, "Kagome, I think you might be coming down with something, why don't you go lay down?"  
  
"YEAH! Lay down, upstairs in my room, away from the Television which is that little black box, that would be perfect mom!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou hoping he'd catch the hint, her mother looked at her daughter and leaned over to feel her forehead.  
  
"Kagome, you don't have a fever but you should just go lay down, I'll bring you up some food later, why don't you take a bath or something."  
  
"YEAH! BEING IN MY ROOM WOULD BE WONDERFUL! AWAY FROM THE BREAKABLE OBJECTS NEAR THE TELEVISION!" Kagome ran over to the TV and picked something up that Mrs. Higurashi couldn't see and ran up the staircase.  
  
Inu-yasha was giggling like crazy and clapping his hands together, which Kagome tried to silence by grabbing the hands with her spare arm. She shut the door tight behind her and collapsed onto the ground, "just when I thought an adult Inu-yasha was bad." 


	7. bath time

Chapter seven-bath time  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha, though I really want to own him now that he's a little three year old IT IS so cute.reminds me of my plushie.  
  
Author's notes: (please read) April 17 through April 20 I won't be able to update because I'll be on a trip so I'll try to write as many chapters as I can, ok? Yay, on to the fic!!  
  
Another Author's notes: (read if you'd like) d.g. And crew, I have no idea where the villains came from, maybe there is a vending machine out there, but I just felt like Inu-yasha making fun of Naraku and Kagome kicking some Kikyo ass. Sessho-muro was there because I thought it would be cute if Inu- yasha was playing with his tail/boa thing.  
  
~*~Meanwhile in the realm of scary old women and perverts~*~  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara sat in Kaede's hut awaiting the old woman to return from her cooking. Kirara and Shippou had informed the two humans that Kagome had jumped through the well because her and Inu-yasha's scent was fresh and lingering in the well.  
  
So, yeah for them, they were stuck with trying to find a cure. Definitely harder then it sounds.  
  
"So, Sango, what do you suggest we do?" Miroku asked, trying to play the role of a respected monk and refraining from groping Sango for the time being.  
  
"I don't know Houshi-Sama there's so much we don't understand about Inu- yasha's transformation and the fact that he's not even HERE is definitely not going to help us here." Sango nodded as if talking and trying to convince herself.  
  
Shippou sat eating some food Kaede had just passed out to the group, "What if Inu-yasha doesn't change back?"  
  
"Shippou, I've already answered that, he'll have to grow up with Kagome as his mother," Miroku sighed as he sipped his tea.  
  
Sango flinched, "Kagome isn't going to like that."  
  
~*~Back to the realm of Kagome's poor, unfortunate day~*~  
Kagome heaved a sigh of relief as she locked her door with a click she glared at the hanyou who was currently standing on top of his head, "look at me Kagome-San!" he giggled and Kagome sweat dropped before picking him up, much to his disappointment.  
  
"Put me down Kagome-San!" He whined miserably as he huffed and scrunched up into a little ball, perfectly round. Kagome blinked multiple times.  
  
"What on Earth?"  
  
He began to roll around like a soccer ball; only soccer balls don't have little dog-ears and they certainly don't giggle. Kagome laughed, the great Inu-yasha had the skill of rolling into a little ball and rolling around like those weird bugs.  
  
Kagome had to stop the rolling wonder when he started to leave dirt marks on her carpet, "You need a bath young man!"  
  
" . . .Why?" the little boy asked as he squirmed, "I dun no like baths."  
  
"I don't care, you're dirty," She retorted as the water began to run into the bath tub, she added bubble bath for the little hanyou hoping it would distract him.  
  
He sat grumpily on the side, though he'd never admit it, but the bath looked like fun. He turned away from Kagome so he wouldn't see him smile happily at the thought of playing with the weird white stuff that was swimming on top of the water.  
  
"All ready Inu-Chan, come on," she said as she grabbed the hanyou and forced the fire rat jacket off him. It was way too big for him, but he'd refused to change when he fell down constantly. She rushed out of the bathroom and hid the kimono under her mattress.  
  
She returned shortly holding some of Souta's baby clothes that she'd stolen from her mother's closet. Inu-yasha sat in the bathtub examining the rubber duck with one eye missing.  
  
That duck was Kagome's lucky duck, she took a bath with it every time, it was her good luck charm, and it had one eye because . . .well she couldn't remember at the moment, just knew that it at one time had two eyes.  
  
Inu-yasha stuck the duck in his mouth and Kagome let out a yell of surprise, ripping the duck from his mouth, "Don't eat that!"  
  
"Sowwie Kagome-San, it looked yummy," he smiled innocently and Kagome sighed, allowing it to slide. She sat on the side of the bath tub and let Inu-yasha clean himself.  
  
"Kagome-San, what's this stuff?" Inu-yasha held up some shaving cream, despite his size and that he was naïve at this age, she blushed, grabbing the shaving cream and setting it beside her out of his view.  
  
"It's nothing Inu-Chan."  
  
"What about this?" Inu-yasha asked holding up a sponge, "Can I eat this?"  
  
"No, you clean yourself with that, GET IT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH," she screeched as she snapped the sponge away from the hanyou, who whimpered sadly, "here I'll show you how you're suppose to use it, turn around."  
  
Inu-yasha obeyed and let Kagome scrub his back, he shivered slightly and giggled, "It feels funny Kagome-San."  
  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked as she pulled the sponge away but he shook his head furiously sending water droplets towards her.  
  
"No, keep gong pwease." Kagome continued her scrubbing.  
  
"There, all done," Kagome sat back with relief only to see Inu-yasha holding a bottle of shampoo. He was about to eat that too until Kagome whipped it from his hands and began to soap his hair.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha now was wearing little blue shorts and a white t-shirt, he said it was uncomfortable but Kagome had just told him to get over it.  
  
"Now, Inu-yasha, I'm going to take a bath, you stay in here and play with . . .play with . . .I know play with this," Kagome tossed him a rabbit and shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
((AN: now you know something bad is gonna happen because no one leaves a three year old by his self, Kagome must be stupid or something.))  
  
~*~  
  
yet another cliff hanger, what is going to happen? R+R!!! 


	8. fun, fun, fun, for the whole family!

Chapter eight- fun fun fun for the whole family!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha and co.  
  
Author's notes: now we all know something evil's going to happen with that chapter title! R+R people, I love getting your reviews, and I hope to get 35 before I have to leave for a family trip I was telling you about in one of the other chapters, TALLEY HO!  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha sat pouting in Kagome's room, she'd locked the door and he couldn't reach the door handle, and he couldn't think of anything to do.  
  
Kagome-San had given him a little rabbit to play with but as soon as she'd shut the bathroom door he'd ripped the poor bunny's head off, he didn't have anything to play with now.  
  
He grumbled about being bored and was about to call out to Kagome when he smelled something in the air, it smelled like something that smelled faintly familiar, a noodle dish of some sort, but it didn't smell like it was freshly made.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him and he walked up to the window, glanced briefly behind his shoulder to watch the bathroom door before jumping out the window.  
  
~*~  
Mrs. Higurashi chopped vegetables in the kitchen while Souta peeled potatoes for a stew she was preparing for dinner. ((AN: Uh-Oh, who can see something evil coming?))  
  
Mr. Higurashi sat praying and muttering about how there is a youkai aura in the house; Mrs. Higurashi paid him no heed as she continued to chop up carrots.  
  
"There's a youkai in this shrine I can feel it in my bones," the old man said.  
  
"Dad, there is no youkai," Mrs. Higurashi sighed, "it doesn't matter anyways, the only youkai that wastes their time is Inu-yasha and he obviously not here."  
  
"Oh course not, that hanyou fears me and my demon wards, he'd never set foot into this shrine," he puffed out his chest proudly and didn't notice a certain hanyou sitting on the refrigerator munching an apple he snatched from the fruit basket, he was out of view except his legs.  
  
Souta looked at his elders and then said, "Do you think Inu-oniichan ((I think that's what he calls him)) will come any time soon? I want to see his ears."  
  
Inu-yasha watched him curiously and wiggled his ears happily. He smiled and then threw the apple core at the old man.  
  
The core hit him square in the forehead and the man jumped into the air and started turning around furiously, "DAUGHTER! They are attacking, the youkai, hurry we must destroy them!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi didn't look up from her carrots and therefore, didn't see the apple core, "whatever you say dad."  
  
Inu-yasha watched the man run into the pantry and pull out a broom, "heheheh."  
  
"Dad, while you're up can you get me the milk from the fridge?"  
  
"Whatever," the old man huffed as he walked towards the fridge, Inu-yasha leaned his head down over the side to get a better look at the man, he poked his forehead and jumped away on top of some cupboards.  
  
The man looked around dangerously, "they're here Daughter, they are mocking us."  
  
"Mm-hm," Mrs. Higurashi said, not paying attention.  
~*~  
  
Kagome sat in the bathtub and smiled, "show the kid disapline and he won't cause trouble."  
  
She ducked under the water and therefore did not hear the terrified scream from her mother.  
~*~  
Mrs. Higurashi held a broom and was currently smashing Inu-yasha with it.  
  
"DAD GET THE BUG SPRAY THERE IS A HUGE BEETLE ON THE CUPBOARD!" she screamed.  
  
"That's no beetle that's a youkai!" the old man screamed as he pulled out a strip of paper that said, 'evil be gone' on it.  
  
The little hanyou looked utterly confused as he whimpered, "K-kago-gome-S- San." He whimpered.  
  
~*~  
Kagome had just gotten out of her bath and was greeted with a smashed window and a dead stuffed bunny. Then she heard a little child call out for held, wrapping a bathrobe around herself she rushed down the stairs.  
  
She then saw the hanyou on the ground blocking a broom, he wasn't hurt, just a little freaked out, he grinned when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Kagome-San! Help me!" he nearly screamed as the old man claspsed a demon ward on his forehead.  
  
As an adult, the strip of paper didn't even tingle but now he was in so much pain he began to scream and cry.  
  
"GRANDPA! STOP, he's just a kid!" she yelled as she rushed over and picked up the child, ripping the strip of paper of his forehead.  
  
The old man was thrown aside by Kagome's anxiousness to get to the hanyou, "Kagome what are you doing defending a youkai that we are trying to get away from?"  
  
Kagome held the crying hanyou and glared at her grandfather, "how could you hurt such a young little boy, that's all he is!"  
  
The kid sniffed and looked at the old man with pure fear in his eyes, "he scary me!"  
  
"Kagome, who is this?"  
  
"INU-YASHA ISN'T SAFE ANYWHERE HE GOES FIRST HIS BROTHER, THEN HIS FORMAL LOVE INTREST, AND NOW MY FAMILY, AND YOU," she said pointing to Souta, "HIS IDOL, CAN'T YOU TELL WHO IT IS SHEESH!"  
  
Her family stared at the outburst Kagome made as she stormed towards the well.  
  
"Eh? What happened?"  
  
Kagome then stormed back in with a look of irritation on her face as she carried the hanyou upstairs and huffed, "stupid bathrobe."  
  
~*~  
AN: Poor Inu-chan he got hurt!!! 


	9. returning

Chapter nine- returning  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha or anyone in the inu-yasha category.  
  
Author's notes: I'm updating before people can flame me for hurting the little inu-yasha, don't worry he didn't really get hurt!! You'll see soon enough!  
  
~*~  
  
((ok for some stupid reason, chapter 8 isn't working so here's a brief overview of what happened: Inu-yasha met the family, family freaked and hit him with brooms and demon wards. Kagome got mad and ran up to her room with inu-chan))  
Kagome huffed and puffed around her room, "How dare they hurt a little kid, it's horrible, it's wrong, they can't even recognize him!"  
  
"Kagome-San I-"  
  
"Really, I recognized him, but why is it so hard to understand?"  
  
"Kagome-San I-"  
  
"And really, to hurt an innocent little kid who can't stay in a room because he's so anxious, it's so mean, and rude, Ug! How can I be so stupid to leave the kid unsupervised?"  
  
"KAGOME-SAN!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not hurt, I'm fine!" he pointed to his forehead to show that there was no burn mark anymore, "See?"  
  
"But, you were screaming and crying?"  
  
Inu-yasha grinned evilly and crossed his arms with the look of someone who'd just gotten away with something, "Feh! I'm a hanyou, hanyou's are invincible just like a youkai!"  
  
Kagome snorted with laughter and rubbed Inu-yasha's head, "You little stinker, getting me all worked up over nothing, just like when your older," Kagome felt her voice catch in her throat.  
  
She missed the arrogant hanyou she used to know, the one who could protect her. The little Inu-yasha was cute, but he was hard work to take care of.  
  
"Kagome-San? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kagome whipped the tears away and smiled wearily at Inu-yasha.  
  
"It's nothing, ok?"  
  
The little boy nodded but very unsatisfied.  
"Well, I never thought I'd say this, but I think this time is too dangerous for you, we have to go back, maybe Kaede's found a cure."  
  
Inu-yasha blinked then nodded, "ok."  
  
~*~  
Kagome staggered as she dodged roots and bushes walking to the hut, Inu- yasha jumped from tree to tree happily.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What Inu-yasha?"  
  
"Who was that lady that was with monkey boy who looked like you?" he asked from out of the blue. Kagome felt her heart drop down into her stomach; she didn't want to hear that question.  
  
"Her name was Kikyo."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She's pretty?" Kagome asked him dreading the answer.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome's face sagged sadly and the hanyou looked thoughtful, "but she smelled funny and she had a cold face. Not like you you're warm, and friendly."  
  
Kagome walked on in silence, even if he was three, she was touched by the hanyou's words. 


	10. the plot thickens

Chapter ten- the plot thickens  
  
Disclaimer: same as EVER OTHER CHAPTER OR EVER OTHER FANFIC AT THIS WHOLE SITE, ahem, anyways, TA dA  
  
Author's notes: after reading over my story, I decided that the plot was going nowhere, and that chapters 8 and 9 were pretty much pointless, but being the brain child that I am, I have discovered a way to make the plot, thick, like mud, or pudding or something...whatever, yeah I know what I'm talking about heheheheh.  
  
~*~  
  
Kaede had had no idea as to how Inu-yasha changed. Kagome was stumped, how had he changed, why could he remember anything, and why was he so damn cute as a kid? Kagome sat in the hut, she couldn't sleep she could only think of her dilemma.  
  
"This is so confusing," she said out loud, but softly, "how can I change him back? What if he's stuck like this forever? I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the old Inu-yasha."  
  
Unknown to her, though, was that a little hanyou with tears in his eyes snuck out the door and into the night.  
  
He walked silently for awhile, not knowing what to do, "I thought Kagome- San liked me, I guess no one likes me..."  
  
"Ah does the poor little hanyou feel unloved?" came a voice behind him, Inu- yasha turned and saw Naraku, his smile was so huge it scared Naraku slightly, "what the hell?"  
  
"Monkey boy! I missed cha! How's it been going?" the hanyou asked as he walked around the albino baboon wearing man.  
  
"Don't touch me," Naraku gritted his teeth as the boy reached for his cloak, "I want you to come with me, for you see, we love you, not that ignorant girl, what was her name?"  
  
"Kagome-San?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome-San, you see I have two...um daughters that would love to meet you, Kagura and Kanna, I'm sure you'll get along great, and you can see Kikyo."  
  
"Kikyo?"  
  
"Ah yes, do you remember her?"  
  
Inu-yasha shook his head, "I only remember seeing her with you, and she scared me."  
  
"Ah but you don't have to be afraid of her, Inu-yasha, for you see, she's your friend, not like Kagome-San, who just has you around because she HAS to have you around, we want you to be around."  
  
Inu-yasha rubbed his head, "you confussy me."  
  
Naraku fumed from within his cloak, "then let me rephrase that for your putty brain to comprehend, I mean, uh, let me say this in a way you'd understand: YOU ME NOW GO!"  
  
Inu-yasha glanced over his shoulder towards the hut, "Kagome-San don't like me?"  
  
"She was just telling me yesterday how annoying it was to have you around," Naraku smirked as he saw tears falling down the boy's cheeks, "it hurts, I know, feeling like you don't belong when you were so sure you liked someone."  
  
"I loved Kagome-San, she was nice to me, she made me laugh," Inu-yasha whimpered, "dun't monkey boy love me?"  
  
Naraku stiffened, "Oh course I do," he gritted out through his lying teeth, "Kagura and Kanna will love you too, all you have to do is come with me, NOW COME!"  
  
Inu-yasha shot once last glance at the hut then looked at Naraku, "ok..." he said timidly.  
  
"Excellent...." Naraku laughed evilly leaving the hanyou to eye him wearily.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning and looked around the hut, she yawned sleepily and move Shippou aside. Kaede lay in the corner, Shippou near her. Miroku lay very close to Sango and Sango was cuddled up near Kirara.  
  
Wait she thought to herself, OH NO WHERES INU-YASHA?  
  
She shot up and knocked down a cooking pot, awaking everyone in the hot, Kagome didn't bother to say sorry because she was rummaging around searching for the tiny hanyou.  
  
"Kagome-Sama, may I ask what you are doing at such a time of day?" Miroku yawned and stretched his arms towards Sango, who was still half awake and allowed it.  
  
"where's inu-yasha he's missing," Kagome said as she started throwing stuff out of her backpack searching for the midget child.  
  
Sango yawned and finally realized what Miroku was doing, HENTAI!" she screeched as she pounded Miroku into the ground, "Kagome-Chan perhaps he's ouside?"  
  
Kagome rushed outside at once and started rampaging along everyhouse bursting into huts where the sleeping forms would throw stuff at her, making her run out with bumps on her head.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" she yelled all around her, searching for the hanyou, "oh where can he be?"  
  
Soon the others joined her in her search, but to no avail.  
  
Kagome began to sob against Sango, "this is all my fault, I should have watched him better, what if he's dead, or worse? Being tortured? I could never live with myself, Sango what am I going to do?"  
  
Sango couldn't really respond and could only pat her friend on the back, "we'll find him Kagome-Chan, have faith, Inu-yasha knows that you care for him, he wouldn't wonder off on purpose unless he was joking."  
  
"Well, it isn't funny anymore, I miss him, I'm worried, and what if something horrible happened to him?"  
((AN: note to self: Kagome needs lessons in how to be a mother...))  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku's head throbbed from where the hanyou had been jumping, "Inu-yasha," he tried to say kindly, but venom still lingered in his voise, "Get the hell off of me before I punch your face in."  
  
Instead of scaring the boy, like Naraku had hoped, the boy only giggled and started pounding on the back of his head with his fists, "Monkey boy is funny."  
  
"For the last time, it's a baboon."  
  
"Monkey."  
  
"Baboon."  
  
"I thought you said that was the last time."  
  
"Shut up you annoying little child," Naraku hated being wrong, especially to a little annoying hanyou, "and I thought you were troublesome when you were older, damn it."  
"Monkey?"  
"What the hell do you want?"  
"Where are we going?"  
"To my castle, now shut up!"  
"Why?"  
"GOD DAMN YOU!"  
"Now now, monkey boy, restrain yourself, there are children in the room," Inu-yasha said, him smirking his smirk that he had at an older age.  
"I will forever regret making you a child, you know that boy?" Naraku scuffed, but then grinned, "It will all be worth it when that woman of yours hands over the jewel shards."  
"jewel shards? What's that?" the boy asked timidly as he poked Naraku in the ear.  
"Shut up I'm not telling you! BWHAAA HAAA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAA HAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **insert gasps for air here** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Inu-yasha rolled his eyes, "you call that an evil laugh, pwease!"  
  
"Oh and I suppose you could do better?"  
"Oh course!"  
"Fine then show me, punk!"  
The hanyou only smirked.  
~*~  
  
AN: so it was Naraku who did it eh? Who saw that coming? I just came up with that, it was going to be Kikyo at first then I changed my mind and decided to make it fluffy, but changed my mind again, so we have to have the baddie of the series do it. Naraku is annoying but without him, all the other cute guys wouldn't be so cute, you have to compare them to Naraku who looks like a bulimic and wears an albino baboon, I should really have Inu- Chan burn it, yeah next chapter baboon pelt's gonna be burned or something evil like that. 


	11. are we there yet?

Chapter eleven-  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu and company  
  
Author's notes: I will make this story move along, and in case you're wondering where the romance is, the romance is more of a relationship formed between a mother and a son, you know, but maybe I can squeeze in some romance in the end...R+R and tell me what you think of that idea!  
  
~*~  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA AHAHAHAHAHHA!" Inu-yasha smirked as Naraku clutched his ears protectively, wiling himself to make the ringing noise stop and to not strangle the hanyou to death.  
  
"And that, monkey man," Inu-yasha said happily, "is an evil laugh. You have to take a big breath and the laugh ends once you take a breath, you're really bad at evil laughs you know that?"  
  
"Please, for the love of god, shut up!" Naraku yelled at the hanyou who only laughed. Naraku scratched his arm and didn't notice when a bug-like creature fell off.  
  
"Are you feeling happy, Nar-Chan?"  
  
Naraku literally screamed bloody murder, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?"  
  
Inu-yasha laughed evilly as he bounded away.  
  
~*~  
Kagome stood in the forest, trying to find someway to find inu-yasha when an evil laugh filled the air. She stood frozen and looking around for the source then she heard, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?"  
  
Kagome was a little confused but started running towards the screams.  
  
((An: jeez, Naraku and Inu-yasha have been traveling for a night, and yet Kagome can still hear them, that is one evil laugh Inu-yasha's packing!))  
  
"Kagome-Sama, where are you going?" Kirara ran up and swooped up Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were already on the neko youkai.  
  
"I heard Naraku screaming in this direction, I think he must have Inu- yasha!" Kagome choked back tears, "this is all my fault, if only I'd taken better care of him!"  
  
"Kagome-Chan it isn't your fault!" Sango patted her friend on the back as Kirara continued to streak towards where Naraku supposedly was.  
  
"Then why do I feel so bad?" Kagome whined.  
  
"It's because you feel responsible for Inu-yasha, he is in a way, Kagome- Sama, your child," piped up a little voice on Kagome's shoulder. Everyone stared and then Kagome felt a bit on her cheek. She slapped it at once and stared at the flea youkai.  
  
"Myouga-jiji?" everyone said in unison, the flat youkai puffed back up to his normal self and nodded.  
  
"Myouga-jiji, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Can't a respectable flea appear whenever he pleases?"  
  
"Well since he is here, we must not be in danger!" Shippou said happily. Myouga sweat dropped.  
  
"I came here to tell that Inu-yasha is indeed in the hands of Naraku."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shouted as she grabbed her hands with her head, "this is all my fault, all my fault!"  
  
Myouga cleared his throat, "yes well, Kagome-Sama, I was resigning on Naraku's cloak for the time being and then the small hanyou came, I immediately recognized it as my lord inu-yasha, I stayed put however, and the boy was brainwashed by Naraku, Naraku told Inu-yasha that Kagome-Sama no longer loved him and that Naraku and his 'daughters' would love him. Inu- yasha, feeling unhappy and rejected agreed full heartadly and they are now heading towards Naraku's castle. Naraku's plan is to have Kagome-Sama give him the jewel shards in exchange for Inu-yasha. It was Naraku who made Inu- yasha a child."  
  
"Then Naraku would know how to change him back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, well, I suppose."  
"Myouga-jiji, did you by any chance, see Inu-yasha turned into a child?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well.no...I didn't, but it defiantly involved great demonic power."  
  
"Well obviously if it was Naraku who did it Myouga-jiji," Miroku said as he pinched the flea.  
  
"Miroku-Sama, why'd you do that?"  
"For fun and profit," Miroku said simply.  
  
~*~  
Inu-yasha grumpily walked behind Naraku, "are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
"How 'bout now?"  
"no."  
"Now?"  
"NO!"  
A slight pause, "Now?"  
"Shut up kid before I personally shut you up perminetlly."  
"Nah, you wouldn't do that."  
"And what makes you so sure about that?"  
  
"Because you need me, I'm very important to your whole 'jewel shard' plan. Are we there yet?"  
"Quit asking me, I'll tell you when we're there."  
"Ok."  
"good."  
They walk for awhile until Inu-yasha grins evilly and says, "are we there yet?" 


	12. Say goodbye to the albino monkey

Chapter twelve- say good-bye to the albino monkey  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha or any characters from the anime/manga  
  
Author's notes: you know, in a way I feel sorry for Naraku, but he brought it onto himself for being a moron and changing Inu-yasha into a kid, what a moron! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Kagura walked outside of Naraku's castle, she could sense her 'father' coming closer and she wanted to be sure she had the child, which he planned to do. She seemed to glide more then walk.  
  
Suddenly, a large scream penetrated the silence of the castle, "I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE GET THERE STOP ASKING ME!"  
  
Which was then followed by, "DON'T SCREAM YOUR HURTING MY EARS!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE JUST SHUT UP!" that was the voice of Naraku, but the other voice wasn't familiar and so Kagura walked up to meet Naraku.  
  
The first thing she was hanyou and she immediately recognized it as Inu- yasha. ((AN: notice how the important bad guys know how he is? What's up with that?? Oh well))  
  
She smirked, "Looks like your little plan backfired, wasn't the spell supposed to change him into an infant, not a toddler."  
  
Naraku was not in the mood having to deal with a very annoying child all the way to his castle, "Shut up Kagura, it wasn't my fault, when I shot the arrow something went wrong, ok?"  
  
"Yes, you never were that good at archery were you?" Kagura smirked as she saw Naraku fume from underneath his baboon pelt.  
  
She turned her attention to the hanyou who was creeping closer and closer to him, "What are you doing?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked up at her innocently and smiled, "my name's Inu-yasha, whose you?"  
  
"Kagura."  
  
"That's a perdy name, my names Inu-yasha."  
  
"Yes I know that."  
  
"Monkey?"  
  
Kagura raised an eyebrow in Naraku's direction, "I think he's talking to you, monkey."  
"What do you want kid?"  
"Are we there yet?"  
Naraku let out a scream of annoyance and would have strangled the kid if he knew he didn't need the kid in the first place, but he did, "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME SUCH A STUPID QUESTION SEE THAT CASTLE, THAT IS THE CASTLE YOU LITTLE RETARD!"  
  
Inu-yasha's eyes got big and he started to sniffle, "Yo-you're MEAN!" Inu- yasha yelled as he kicked Naraku in the shins and ran towards the castle. Kagura watched him go with mild interest and Naraku hoped around grabbing his shin like his life depended on it.  
  
"So, what did go wrong?"  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm not in excruciating pain." Naraku said as he limped to the castle.  
  
"You're just a baby, it couldn't have hurt that much could it?"  
  
"Next time I need to pick up a child, you're going to be doing it, not me."  
  
"Ha, yeah right."  
~*~  
The group had all fallen asleep except Kagome. She felt very uneasy without Inu-yasha and she also felt that Inu-yasha must be in grave danger.  
  
"It's all my fault," she whispered to no one in particular, "it's all my fault, and now, I'll have to give up the jewel shards for him, and he'll become powerful and probably end up killing Inu-yasha either way, what to do, what to do..."  
  
"You really should get some sleep Kagome-Sama."  
  
Kagome jumped and looked towards the monk whom she thought to be asleep, "...how can I sleep when I know that Inu-yasha is out there probably being tortured!?"  
  
"I doubt that he is in severe pain Kagome-Sama, for Naraku needs him healthy in order to get the jewel shards. Get some sleep, if anything I'm sure Naraku is having one hell of a time trying to keep that hanyou at rest."  
  
Miroku closed his eyes and went to sleep, and Kagome stared at the fire that had almost died out, "have faith, Inu-yasha, I'll save you."  
  
((AN: of courrrrrrrrrrse you will *Cough cough*))  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha huffed in his corner, since him pretending to cry hadn't gotten him the attention he's been hoping to get. He sighed deeply, since personally, he'd rather be with Kagome-San then with monkey boy.  
  
He hated his monkey coat. It was scary, plus, it was ugly and it smelled. A grin started to form on his face and the more his mind started to work the plan over in his head, the larger the grin got.  
  
Kanna passed by and spotted the hanyou. She looked at him wearily then continued walking not wanting to interrupt the hanyou who had a very disturbing look on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
Naraku walked outside, "OK! Where the hell are you Inu-yasha!"  
  
Snickering is heard.  
  
Naraku walked towards the noise and examined the patch of forest in his castle grounds. No doubt the hanyou had gone in there, he thought to himself, as he walked towards it. Too bad he didn't notice the little piece of wire the hanyou had set up.  
  
Naraku noticed when it was too late and he tripped directly into the mud, face first. More snickering that soon turned into howling.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Naraku yelled at the mud, which just made air bubbles and muffled his screams.  
  
Inu-yasha came trotting out of the woods holding some thing in his hands, grinning his evil little grin, "HI! Monkey boy! You're monkey looks better brown, and oh I think you should have some purple right there," The little boy smiled as he smeared his hands all over Naraku's backside, making it appear purple and sticky. The little boy stood back and examined his work happily as he liked his hands clear of the black berries he'd found in the forest.  
  
Naraku sat mortified, "What.....what did you do!!!"  
  
"Made you're dress pwetty!" Inu-yasha smiled as he reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out a red hand, "Now, stay still if you move I can't paint you right!"  
  
"Wha---" Naraku asked before his baboon head was red and the boy was licking his fingers clean of the huckleberries he'd found in the woods as well.  
  
"There! All pwetty!" he smiled happily as he began to circle around Naraku who was too shocked to move, "There's something missing..."  
  
"You...are evil! I thought I was evil, but you take the cake!"  
  
"Cake? Where?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Are you tricking me again, Monkey boy, that's not very nice!" Inu-yasha growled, as he showed his claws to Naraku, then he smiled, "OH! Now I know what to do, I'm so smart! Stay here!"  
  
Inu-yasha ran off into the woods leaving Naraku to sit in the mud in shock/awe, you decide.  
  
~*~  
  
*sniff* you guys are way too good to me, I have over 40 reviews! ^_^ Thank you so much I'm so glad everyone loves the mini Inu-yasha, though he's getting really evil now, haven't you noticed? He's kind of getting his personality back!  
  
Inu- "feh, how dare you make me a child!"  
  
Oh hush, inu-yasha, everyone thinks you cute.  
  
Inu- "Im supposed to be feared, not cute!"  
  
Well if it helps, Naraku is afraid of you...as a child anyway. 


	13. the evil intentions of Kikyo

Chapter thirteen- evil intentions of Kikyo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: don't forget to review ^_^ I really like all the reviews I'm getting and I want more more more!!! BWHAAA HAAA HAAAA HAA *gasps for air* hahaahahahahhahaha *wheeze* hahah!  
~*~  
Naraku started moving slowly towards his castle hoping he could get there before the hanyou return, luck wasn't with him today, ((AN: plus I like watching him suffer)).  
  
"MONKEY!"  
  
"STAY AWAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku ran away screaming before the hanyou could do anything to him.  
  
Inu-yasha blinked then held up a jewel shard, "I just wanted you too see this pretty rock I found..."  
  
In a flash Naraku was back and staring at the hanyou, "where did you find that?"  
  
"In the forest!"  
  
"But...I've searched my forest extensively for jewel shards and I couldn't find any!"  
  
"Oh so this is a jewel shard, why would you want one of these?" Inu-yasha asked as he examined the jewel shard more carefully.  
  
"How about you just give it to me, you found quite a huge chunk now didn't you?" Naraku grinned and held out a hand for the shard. Inu-yasha eyed the hand and then held out his hand (the one without the shard) and dropped an unknown substance into it.  
  
Naraku stared at it a little confused and then growled, "I have no idea what this is but I want the jewel shard!"  
  
"Nope, it's my pretty stone I want to give it to Kagome-San!"  
"I thought you were mad at her?"  
"I forgave her because she's nicer then you, but your more fun, that's why I gave you that pretty flower I found."  
At that point Kagura decided that she should go help Naraku and walked up to him, eyebrows raised, "Naraku, you are aware that you are holding poison ivy, right?"  
Naraku's eyebrows twitched dangerously before he snapped, "Oh course I do, I love holding these kind of plants, now shut up, they calm me."  
Inu-yasha snickered evilly and when Naraku turned to yell at him, he was gone, Kagura and Naraku blinked in confusion, "Where'd he go?"  
"...How did I get into this mess," Naraku moaned.  
  
"Well, look at it this way, at least you only turned one into a child." Kagura eyed Naraku wearily, "and I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Rule number one about babysitting, YOU NEVER take more then you can handle, your going crazy taking care of one child, imagine having to handle that youkai extirmenator and the monk with the air rip, you're lucky Inu- yasha hasn't discovered that his strength isn't affected by the spell and he's just as strong as he was when he was an adult."  
"You think I don't know that! But it would be fun to torture them all!" Naraku laughed evilly, "BWHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *gasps for air* HAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
From the depths of the castle came, "NARAKU WORK ON THAT EVIL LAUGH IT STILL SUCKS!"  
  
"..."  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha laughed merrily as he jumped from wall to wall down a long hallway in the castle. He would occasionally hope over things, demons, dead people, ect. Then he stopped dead in his tracks as he came to a door that was glowing slightly and it smelled funny to him, he sneaked up to the door and it flew open at once.  
  
"Why, Inu-yasha what are you doing here?" came an icy voice of Kikyo. Inu- yasha looked at her stupidly then smiled.  
  
"I remember you, you're the lady who smelled funny."  
  
Kikyo turned her attention to outside the window and smirked, "you're charming aren't you, pity you don't even remember me."  
  
Inu-yasha sat by her, confused, "why?"  
  
Kikyo only smirked, "you see, we were...friends, and I wanted to take you to a very special place with me, and you agreed, but that woman that you hung around with, always stopped you."  
"Kagome-San?"  
"Sure, whatever, you promised and then went back on your promise."  
"Oh...what was the special place, can't we go now?"  
Kikyo only smiled, "Maybe, someday after Naraku has had enough of you, I'm sure he'd be more then grateful for you to come with me."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~*~  
  
AN: *gasp* not Kikyo too! Evil evil evil evil evil Kikyo, taking advantage of a heart broken hanyou, next chapter there will be Kikyo bashing I hope! EVIL Kikyo! 


	14. diaries and ego changes

Chapter fourteen- diaries and ego changes  
  
Disclaimer: lalalal! YES I DO OWN INUYASHA BEHOLD MY GREATNESS AND BOW BEFORE ME BOO YA! *Runs away from all the angry lawyers* ENJOY THE FIC!  
  
Author's notes: I'm getting into the habit of moving fanfics too slow, if that's what you think tell me so I'll know whether to speed it up a notch or tone it down, or keep it the same! Be hold my fanfic! And thank you for all the reviews, I'm too lazy to answer them all maybe I'll do it later or something...I dunno depends on how I'm feelings  
  
~*~  
  
The group continued to sleep and Kagome was getting impatient, inu-yasha was out there somewhere being tortured and she wasn't there to protect him. Standing up she marched off towards Naraku's castle ((AN: for reasons unknown she knows where it is, sue me! Wait...don't sue me, I need my money so I can buy Inu-yasha stuff, ok, carry on!))  
  
She was nudged slightly and Kagome visibly tensed up, she turned slightly to see a transformed Kirara, "Oh, it's only you Kirara, what are you doing up?"  
  
Kirara gave her a look that seemed to be saying, 'I'd like to ask you the same thing'. Kagome sighed defeated, "I'm not going back Kirara, I need to find Inu-yasha, it's all my fault!"  
  
Kirara bowed her head and then gave her a look that was telling her to climb on before I change my mind. Kagome smiled and climbed onto the neko youkai and they soared off towards the castle ((AN: hmmmm Kirara knows where the castle is too, Naraku is really cutting down on being evil in the fan fic, oh well.))  
  
~*~  
"Monkey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Baboon."  
"YES!" Naraku smirked to himself, Give them discipline and they'll be putty in your hands.  
"I wasn't talking to you genius, I was talking to this," Inu-yasha said as he held up a picture of a red baboon of which he'd drawn.  
  
Naraku sweat dropped, "Where did you get that paper?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at it and then at Naraku, suddenly he broke out into an evil grin and flipped over the piece of paper that had writing on it, he cleared his throat and began to recite what it said, "Dear Diary, today my evil plan is starting to form, but It is becoming tiresome because the child is making my life a living hell. He ruined my baboon pelt which he insists is a monkey, and he aggravated me with some poison ivy and I-"  
  
"WHAT YOU STOLE IT FROM MY DIARY COME HERE YOU TWIRP!"  
  
"Catch me if you can," giggled Inu-yasha as he jumped out a castle window with hanyou grace, landing gracefully on a balcony on the next floor down, "What's the matter monkey, are you afraid."  
"Go to hell."  
"Make me," Inu-yasha said as he stuck out his tongue. Then a smell lingered past his nose that made his ears perk up, he grinned happily and turned towards the source of the smell, "KAGOME-SAN!"  
  
Suddenly a giant neko youkai appeared carrying Kagome on her back, Inu- yasha nearly jumped for joy and was waving happily at Kagome. Kagome saw him and sighed with relief, "Inu-yasha!"  
  
"NO! My perfect plan, Never!" Naraku jumped through the window, but since the balcony was sort of tiny, he continued to fall. Luckily, some tree branches and a rock broke his fall, "ow..."  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled wiping tears from her eyes, "Thank goodness you're all right, I was so worried!"  
Inu-yasha hoped off the balcony and soared through the air towards Kagome, "Monkey was so fun, can I play with him some more," he called, just before he was about to reach her arms, a huge wind picked up and hurtled Inu-yasha towards the forest.  
Kagura stood holding her fan, "I do believe Naraku doesn't want inu-yasha's 'play time' to end."  
"Kagura! Give me back Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled, pulling a bow and arrow from her quiver.  
Kagura smirked, "You are aware that in order for that arrow to get here, it needs to travel through the air, I can swipe it away with a toss of my fan, little girl."  
  
With another swipe of her fan Inu-yasha came hurtling towards Naraku who'd recovered from his falling ordeal, he grabbed the flying hanyou and smirked, "Give me the jewel shards or inu-yasha dies!"  
  
Kagome clenched her fists, she knew that this choice would have to be made sooner or later, but she still wasn't convinced that Naraku would hand him over, Kagome gulped and hoped off Kirara, who growled.  
  
"Give me the shards, girl!" Naraku yelled, still holding Inu-yasha who was swinging his legs and arms around like Naraku was tickling him.  
  
Kagome clenched the shards around her neck and sighed, she began walking towards Naraku hesitantly, "Promise, promise not to hurt him."  
  
"Girl, I've seen hell, if I had an intention of killing him I would have by now, and then just use that dance of death Kagura has and do that."  
  
Kagome sweat dropped, "why didn't you?"  
"I like different forms of revenge," Naraku said, but Kagome didn't hear him, she got closer and then an arrow lunged just and inch away from where Kagome once stood. She whipped around to see Kikyo, holding a bow.  
  
"Kagome, I will not let you save Inu-yasha."  
  
"God damn it Kikyo, what the hell do you think you're doing," Naraku yelled at the dead priestess.  
  
Kikyo pulled out another arrow, which began to glow a bluish pink, "Inu- yasha promised to go to hell with me, so I can't let his little human wench get in the way," She shot the arrow and everything seemed to go into slow motion.  
  
Inu-yasha stared at the priestess and then launched himself towards Kagome using Naraku's stomach as a trampoline ((which worked pretty well)) and therefore was hit in the back with the arrow.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as inu-yasha collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap, he started to glow blue from the purifying power of the arrow, "inu-yasha!"  
Kirara stood in front of Inu-yasha, blocking him from view as Kagome pulled out her own arrow and pointed it towards Kikyo, "How dare you even think about hurting him!" She yelled as she launched an arrow towards the priestess who only stepped to the side gradually.  
  
Naraku watched as the mikos duked it out, "Ahem, the jewel shards please?"  
  
"Butt out you ugly monkey," Kagome yelled at him.  
"Oi Wench, get out of the way!" yelled a voice behind Kagome, Kagome turned around to see the little Inu-yasha standing on Kirara's back, "Get down Wench, you heard me!"  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
"Feh! Who else would it be wench!?" Inu-yasha said in the new voice. The voice no longer sounded of that of a child's but his old voice before the transformation.  
  
"INU-YASHA!" Kagome smiled as the mini hanyou jumped near Kagome, he looked up at her.  
  
"..." Inu-yasha strained his neck to look Kagome in the eyes, "Wow, Kagome when did you get a growth spurt?" He asked as he looked around and laid his eyes on Naraku, "...Naraku, what the hells wrong with you? Your monkey suit is all...stained..."  
  
He...doesn't remember? Kagome thought sadly, ...I was kind of hoping(  
  
"Oi, Kagome get out of the way!" Inu-yasha said he prepared to jump but felt pain in his backside where the arrow was.  
  
Kagome's eyebrow ticked dangerously as she walked over to Kirara, "fine, don't have to be so rude about it."  
  
~*~  
AN: did Inu-yasha really return to normal? Why is he still a child? Why doesn't he remember anything? Or does he? Why were the villains waiting patiently while Kagome and Inu-yasha fought? Will inu-yasha ever return to his adult form? Find out next time when I'll be able to answer those questions! 


	15. regaining the memories

Chapter fifteen- reclaiming the memories  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha and co. too bad  
  
Author's notes: Hark, Inu-yasha has retrieved his non-innocent self and is now his normal arrogant self, except he's still in his cute little self, but for how long...?  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-yasha stood before Naraku, sword drawn. The little sword looked more like a butter knife then a sword that could kill one hundred youkai in one swipe.  
  
Naraku smirked, "well at least you aren't annoying any more."  
  
Inu-yasha smirked, "Still carrying on about me biting you, huh?"  
  
Kagome sat and watched, "when did he bite Naraku?" she asked herself. Kirara turned back into her cute little kitty form and rested on Kagome's shoulder as they both watched Inu-yasha and Naraku.  
  
"Well as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I really must be going!"  
  
"Why, so you can go get some medicine for that poison ivy I gave you?" Inu- yasha asked with his usual confidence. Naraku growled and then spun around in a circle.  
  
"Ha! I will disappear now!" Naraku said triumphantly and when he nothing happened, but him getting dizzy he yelled, "KAGURA, that's your cue!"  
  
Kagura snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes, "yeah whatever."  
They both disappeared with a gust of wind surrounding them due to Kagura's fan.  
Inu-yasha scowled, "Wimp, afraid of a little child."  
  
Kagome dived right into Inu-yasha and started hugging him, "oh inu-yasha I'm so glad you're back, I-"  
"Kagome, in case you haven't noticed, Kikyo's still here..." Inu-yasha said as he sweat dropped.  
  
Kagome, taking this the wrong way dropped the tiny hanyou and crossed her arms, "well excuse me for worrying about you, I forgot I'm not suppose to touch you when your GIRLFRIEND is around, after all, I did was care for you...and lose you, but that's besides the point and-"  
  
"Kagome, shut up, that's not what I meant. I'm saying that," he pointed to an arrow, "if you hadn't moved, you would have been shot."  
  
Kagome blinked at the arrow and then looked at the Miko who was currently pulling another bluish pink-lighted arrow.  
"Inu-yasha..."  
"What?"  
"Why...why don't you remember what happened?" Kagome asked him quietly.  
Inu-yasha looked at her, his eyes totally emotionless and unreadable, "Kagome..." he began but was shot in the back again by an arrow, **insert beeping noises**  
"Inu-yasha!"  
"Stay back," Inu-yasha said with another arrow lodged into his back, "Don't come near me, you might get hurt too." He said as he collapsed to the ground in his own pool of blood, Kagome fumed and pulled out an arrow to prepare and shot at Kikyo, but the Miko was gone.  
"Stupid villains always running away," Inu-yasha mumbled. ((AN: I'm not really good at fighting scenes so I just make the villains run away...Gomen!))  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome said as she held the hanyou gingerly in her arms, he snuggled up to her. He sighed deeply and he began to glow.  
"What?" she asked lightly as the she and Inu-yasha were surrounded by a soft blue light, she felt a tingling feeling as if light feathers were all over her body. She closed her eyes and let whatever was happening, happen.  
She cracked open an eye to see Inu-yasha growing, and that his little child outfit wasn't going to last much longer she dug around in her backpack and pulled out his kimono, and covered him with it ((AN: ha, Kagome's so prepared!)).  
He moaned in his sleep as his adult self laid before her on her lap, snuggling up against her, his head in between the junction where her neck meets shoulder. She blushed furiously as the full-grown hanyou whispered something inaudible against her neck, tickling the skin there.  
"Inu-yasha?"  
"Hm?" Inu-yasha asked as he came back to reality, he blinked slightly and looked around him, and then himself, he blushed when he discovered his lack of clothing, "where?"  
"You're back to normal Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered as she turned away as the hanyou dressed himself. Deep down, Kagome was hurt, Inu-yasha didn't remember what happened to himself, and does that mean all that he said to her, didn't mean anything?  
"Kagome?"  
Kagome looked up at the hanyou who still had a tint of blush on his cheeks, he held out his hand for her and she grabbed it hesitantly, he pulled her up and they looked at each other, hesitantly. He didn't let go of her hand, but he did draw her closer. Kagome blushed and turned away, and they hanyou, realizing what he almost did, let go of her hand, and turned away, "Feh."  
"Inu-yasha, what happened?" Kagome didn't know why she was bothering, he didn't remember.  
  
Inu-yasha, however, surprised her by saying, "where to start," he stood with his arms crossed in frustration, looking at the sky as if that would hold all the answers.  
  
"You remember?" Kagome asked as she felt her heart leap a bit. Inu-yasha nodded, smelling the hope mixed into her scent.  
"I remember-" but he was cut off from whatever he was about to say when Sango, Miroku, and Shippou ran up breathless.  
  
"Inu-yasha! You're back to normal!" Shippou yelled happily as he dove at inu-yasha and hugged him. Inu-yasha stood totally rooted to the spot, "I'm so glad!"  
  
Inu-yasha was speechless and for some reason didn't feel like flinging the kitsune away, far, far, and away. Because, he remembered a distant memory of playing with a neko and kitsune as a child.  
Instead, Inu-yasha reached his hand up and patted the kitsune's back hesitantly, everyone looked at him like he'd just broken into song and dance and was now dancing around in Kagome's skirt or something.  
"Inu-yasha..." Kagome whispered, not really to him, bur more to herself, Inu-yasha heard with his super hearing, and decided that he'd have to talk to Kagome alone later on.  
  
Miroku was currently walking in a circle around Inu-yasha, and he stopped when he reached his backside. Inu-yasha felt two pangs of pain and turned furiously towards the monk who held two arrows.  
Kagome was fighting back tears, she couldn't believe it, Inu-yasha was back.  
~*~  
I'm not done yet, more chapters are on the way! 


	16. happy ending

Chapter sixteen- happy ending  
  
Disclaimer: don't own inu-yasha  
  
Author's notes: *sniff* this is the last chapter! WHAA!  
~*~  
The ride back to Kaede's hut was pretty uneventful, just deathly silent. No one spoke, the only sounds heard were the forest creatures around the group.  
  
Kagome was the most silent of them all, she was glad that Inu-yasha wasn't hurt, but she felt that this was all thanks to her that this all happened, it was all her fault, if she hadn't gone back to her time, then Inu-yasha wouldn't have gone off into the forest on his own and fallen into Naraku's trap.  
  
She sighed deeply, but no one heard her except Inu-yasha who was walking silently beside Kirara. He looked at her with a confused look in his eye, but Kagome turned away, too ashamed to face the hanyou.  
  
The group settled down for bed and Inu-yasha jumped into his tree. Soon the whole group was asleep, even Inu-yasha appeared to be asleep, taking this opportunity, Kagome snuck off into the forest.  
  
She didn't make any noise as she crept along the foliage of the forest, not wanting to draw attention to herself, she suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her stomach and she gasped.  
  
The person grabbing her jumped into a tree and seated himself before turning her around. It was Inu-yasha, at that moment; Kagome wished it could have been someone else besides Inu-yasha.  
  
He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her chin with a clawed hand, "Kagome?" His voice was quieter then usual and his touch was gentle.  
  
Kagome turned her gaze to the ground, "Put me down inu-yasha."  
  
"No."  
"Don't make me sit you."  
"Now that isn't very nice, you wouldn't sit me when I was little," Inu- yasha smirked arrogantly as Kagome turned in alarm, questions whipped past Kagome like a wild fire, "yes Kagome, I remember."  
  
Kagome relaxed but tensed up again as she thought of another thought, as if reading her mind inu-yasha said, "No Kagome, it isn't your fault."  
  
Kagome lowered her gaze and looked at her hands, "yes it is..." she whispered silently not able to look him in the eyes, his hand came up and caught her chin again, forcing her to look into his eyes.  
  
His eyes were unreadable with some unknown emotion Kagome had never seen in his eyes before, "Kagome, listen to me, it is not your fault."  
  
"If I had stayed in my time, you wouldn't have been turned into a child."  
"Kagome, you don't understand, you don't know what happened?"  
  
"Then why won't you enlighten me inu-yasha?" Kagome asked, getting a little irritated.  
  
"I was going to, that's the reason why I followed you," he said releasing her chin and looking off into the distance, "It happened right after you sat me and probably about to jump into the well. I was in the forest bidding my time before I came through the well to get you back when Naraku came. He had a bow and an arrow that was glowing a greenish color. I was a little confused but I got into my battle stance drawing tetsusagia. He shot the arrow and I blocked it with the sword, but it missed slightly and the arrow cut clean in half and one clanged the sword and made it return to its old rusted self whereas the other one pierced me in the chest."  
  
Kagome nodded stupidly, not really understanding, he continued, "I then felt a weird feeling deep inside me and I felt warm, I was really pissed at Naraku for shooting me so I launched myself at him and bit him in the hand. He screamed really loudly and-"  
  
"You mean it wasn't you who screamed?" Kagome asked a little confused.  
  
"Don't interrupt Kagome, anyways, he had taken the form of me, and while I was a child he was planning on looking for you and shooting another arrow at you. But after I bit him I stole his arrows and snapped them all in half, he got pissed off at me and threw me against a tree, knocking me out for awhile, then you came and it was very strange, because I could see the world in two different eyes almost..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, my personality as a child kind of took over while my actual being stood on the sidelines and watched, I remember everything that you did with me, Kagome, but I couldn't tell you, everything you did, it's all childhood memories." Inu-yasha shook his head as if thinking, "But even though they are memories, I remember everything as clear as day."  
Kagome was still a little confused, Inu-yasha continued, "what I don't get is that, the spell, I heard Kagura say, that it was suppose to change me into an infant, not a toddler, but the spell on the arrow was defiantly powerful enough to change me completely."  
"Well that's simple Inuyasha-Sama," piped up a little voice, but Kagome and Inu-yasha sweat dropped as Inu-yasha slapped his cheek and a flat flea demon fell into his open palm.  
"Myouga-jiji," Kagome said, surprised to see the flea.  
Myouga turned into his round self again and cleared his throat, "Inuyasha- Sama, I know why you only became a toddler."  
"Spit it out old man," inu-yasha growled, hating to be interrupted by the youkai.  
"Well, since your sword cut the arrow in half, the spell was cut in half, that's why your sword shrunk but your kimono didn't, because the sword is part of you in a way." Myouga nodded as if convincing himself as well.  
Kagome nodded, "Makes sense."  
  
"Feh," Inu-yasha said as he squished the flea and shot him towards a tree with his fingers.  
  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome punched his arm playfully and Inu-yasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, so now that I'm back to normal, my special treatments gone now?"  
  
Kagome backed away slowly and cleared her throat, she counted on her fingers, "let's see how many times did you misbehave while you were a kid...let's see...well I can't remember so, SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITS ITSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"  
  
Inu-yasha went smashing to the ground, "BITCH!" he yelled up at the girl in the tree, "Guess you're stuck up there until I get the feeling in my back again."  
  
"Humph you deserved it," Kagome called from above.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Inu-yasha chuckled to the dirt.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, swinging her legs over the branch, expecting him to yell at her for being a bitch and totally impossible.  
  
"I meant...I meant the things I said, about you and Kikyo," he said quietly as he looked away, blushing slightly. Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat; she really hadn't expected that coming from him. She blushed furiously and looked anywhere but him.  
  
She turned to see him sitting in the tree again next to her, having recovered from his sitting; he made no eye contact but looked at the ground where there was an imprint of his body.  
  
"Really?" she said at last as she glanced over at inu-yasha. He blushed and nodded slightly as he looked at her hesitantly.  
  
"I...meant every word," he whispered, blushing three different shades of red. He cleared his throat and fiddled with a hem on his kimono.  
  
"I'm glad," she said equally as quiet. They looked at each other, blushed and looked away. Kagome cleared her throat and edged closer to Inu-yasha without really knowing it.  
  
"You made a good mother," Inu-yasha said.  
  
Kagome snorted, suddenly not feeling tense, "Please! I could barely take care of you, my parent's hit you with brooms because I was stupid and left you in my room, plus you ruined my favorite bunny stuffed animal."  
  
Inu-yasha chuckled, "Yeah, but I never seriously injured."  
  
"Yeah, but you're part demon."  
  
"What makes you think that your child won't be part demon?" inu-yasha asked before blushing about ten shades of red and turned away as soon as he realized what he said. Kagome stared at him.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm just saying...that...I mean, hehehe," Inu-yasha said nervously not able to finish what he was going to say, it was too embarrassing. Kagome sat in deep thought for a while before slipping her hand into inu-yasha's, he stiffened but relaxed when she leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Inu-yasha? Are you asking me too-"  
  
"Ah, I don't...er...that is if you..." Inu-yasha couldn't finish, he felt hot all over, and he thought his head was going to burst if he didn't stop blushing.  
  
Kagome blushed too and looked up into inu-yasha's eyes, "because if you were, I'd say yes, I love you," she finally said.  
  
Inu-yasha was shocked, so shocked he couldn't say anything for awhile while Kagome leaned into him, "I mean, with having to take care of you, I think that I could get a hand of it, especially since I'd have you to help me."  
  
"...you mean it, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes."  
"I love you too."  
  
She smiled and tapped his nose with her finger, "Besides, it can't be too different from you, even though you were a pain, I think it's cute when hanyou's turn childrenish."  
  
"Don't you mean childish?"  
  
"No." Kagome grinned and watched the stars with the man she loved.  
  
~*~  
  
*Sniff* that's the end!! It was so much fun writing that ficcy, I'm so glad I wrote it, and thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who just read it! It means a lot to me, man, I wrote this fic in three days, that's just proof that I have no life, but life is so overrated, anyways, keep your eyes peeled for any other fanfics I might but out! Ja ne! 


	17. i hate myself author's notes

Author's notes: well, I really am mad at myself for the way the fanfic ended, but...I'm sorry I really need to work on my fight scenes! And I also hate myself for ending it, I didn't really want it to end, plus I look back at it and go, EW that is the worse ending to a fanfic I've ever read! I'm kind of pissed off at myself in case you hadn't noticed.hehe.but, anyways be on the look out for another fanfic (and they'll have better fight scenes!) 


End file.
